Everything I ever wished for
by Antoni
Summary: This is a oneshot about Maddison. They are in New York. Read and find out more. I don t own anything!


I don`t own anything!

I just told him, I was pregnant and he walked away. Without saying anything, he walked away. Not even looking at me.

Now I am in the bathroom drying my hair after a hot shower, trying to hold back the tears.

"Damn hormones" I cursed and let a single tear free running down my cheek slowly.

What am I supposed to do now? Dereks is gone and now I even chased Mark away.

I and a child? Could I be a single mother? Do I even want that child?

I have no idea what to do. I`m desperate all I wanna do is cry.

"I`m sorry" I hear him say softly.

I look up. I haven`t noticed him entering the bathroom.

"What?" I ask him stunned. I haven`t expected he would come back.

"I said I`m sorry Addison. I shouldn`t have ran away when you told me"

He walks towards me looking into my eyes and then he put his hand on my bare abdomen. Exactly onto the spot where our baby is.

I put my hand on his so we could feel our baby together even if there wasn`t anything to feel by now.

"Why did you come back?" I ask him now not knowing what to think about this situation.

"Because I love you and I want a family with you. I wanna do barbecues and teach little kids how to play catch and baseball and soccer. And the only woman I would ever want that with, is you" he explained me.

"I want that too.I just ever thought I would want that with Derek, but you prove me wrong. I want that with you. You are the better guy Mark. You`re the better guy and I think I fell in love with you" I tell him.

"We can do that Addison. We can be a family. No, we will be a family. You, I and the little peanut in there" he says and stroke my belly softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

7 and a half month later I give birth to a healthy little baby girl. Hailey.

Mark is great with her and wasn`t even much dissapointed that she isn`t a boy.

"Is she asleep yet?" I ask as he enteres our master bedroom. We moved because I didn`t want to live in my and Dereks house with Mark and our baby. That just didn`t felt right.

"Yes she is. She is daddys little girl" he tells me proud.

"Oh we`ll see about that" I replie laughing. This is Haileys first night at home. She is just 5 days old.

"I think we should have another one" Mark tells me.

"Are you kidding? Lets see first if we can handle one okay?" I ask him knowing he wouldn`t be pleased with my answer.

"Fine. But we`ll just be the best parents ever. You`ll see! And in about 1 year we`ll have another one, a boy" he told me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now about 2 years later we welcomed another baby girl. Greta. Mark was dissapointed at first. Everyone could tell than. He wants a son. He already asked me to have another one. I refused!

He just came with Hales for a visit. She is fascinated by her little sister.

I haven`t seen Derek once since he walked away the night he found me and Mark. But I sent him divorce papers. All I know about him from his sister Nancy is, that he lives in a trailer in the middle of nowhere.

Mark asked me to marry him. I couldn`t do anything but say yes and I`m looking forward to the day I will be Addison Montgomery-Sloan.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Greta is now one and a half years old and we got married 2 month ago. The results of the honeymoon? A blue stick. I`m pregnant again and this time it wasn`t planned. But Mark was happy. It couldn`t be another girl could it?

Well I think he just has to be patient until the baby is born to find out. But no matter what we all know that he loves the girls as much as he would love a boy.

He even was right the night he told me Hailey would be a daddys girl. But Greta is definetely a mommys girl.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You guys should have seen Marks dissapointed face as we welcomed our third daughter Ida. He just couldn`t belive that his destiny is to live with four women.

When Ida turned one we decided to adopt a little boy because I refused to have another baby.

Raymond is a 6 year old afro-american boy. His parents were shot because they worked the wrong people.

He is a great boy. He loves us like we were his own parents. He even started to call us mommy and daddy after a while and he is a great big brother even if he isn`t much older than Hailey.

He already protects them on the playground and Hailey in school. They attend the same class. It`s so sweet.

We met Derek the other day. He hasn`t even known that we are married nor that we have children, but we soon found out that he is engaged to. With a woman 10 years younger than me. But I don`t care because with Mark, I have everything I ever wished for and what Derek refused to give me in a 11-year-long marriage.

I know feel complete. With Mark, Hailey, Greta, Ida and Reymond I am complete.

We are a family probably not a perfect one, but a happy one!

THE END

Do you like it?  
Please review


End file.
